1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus, a file delivery system, and a file delivery method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical image forming apparatus adds a meta data file described in Extensible Markup Language (XML) to an image data file that is scanned. The image forming apparatus then transmits the image data file and meta data file over a network to a server. The server is capable of processing the image data file on the basis of the received meta data file.
Such an image forming apparatus is capable of transmitting the image data files in units of a page, and can concurrently scan a document image and transmit the image data file.
However, it is difficult to associate each image data file with the meta data file when the image data files are transmitted in units of the page. In addition, since the image data file corresponding to the final page is confirmed by a timer, the initial processing of the image data files for all the pages is delayed in the server. Furthermore, the addition of the meta data file to each page of the image data file complicates the processing in the image forming apparatus and the server.